Queen of Sheba
, Bilqis, Makeda |jname = シバの女王 |id = 194 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,438/8,629 |hp = 1,940/12,127 |gatk = 10,354 |ghp = 14,704 |voicea = Satou Satomi |illus = Katou Itsuwa |attribute = Man |growthc = Semi Reverse S |starabsorption = 51 |stargeneration = 10.8% |npchargeatk = 0.81% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 36% |alignment = Neutral・Good |gender = Female |traits = Female, Humanoid, King, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 4 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Arts performance by 6%. |img2 = anti magic |name2 = Magic Resistance |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Attack - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 15% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 30% |3chargeeffect = Heal Rate - |3c1 = 30% |3c2 = 40% |3c3 = 50% |3c4 = 60% |3c5 = 70% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |31 = |4}} |32 = |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |43 = |1qp = |2qp = |3qp = |4qp = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |51 = |4}} |52 = |61 = |10}} |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster and Arts performance by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *After clearing Chapter 4 of Salem Main Quest, her true name will be revealed to the player. **Caster of Midrash is her alias before clearing the quest. *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Helena Blavatsky, Nursery Rhyme and Miyu Edelfelt. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Atalanta. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Arjuna and Katsushika Hokusai. Images Saint Graphs= Portrait_Servant_194_1.png|Stage 1 Portrait_Servant_194_2.png|Stage 2 Portrait_Servant_194_3.png|Stage 3 Portrait_Servant_194_4.png|Stage 4 QoShebaaf.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Icon_Servant_194.png|Stage 1 QueenOfShebaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 QueenOfShebaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 QueenOfShebaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S194 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S194 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S194 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Sheba1.png|Sprite 1 Shebasprite2.png|Sprite 2 Sheba3.png|Sprite 3 S194 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S194 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S194 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo194.png|NP Logo Thiccctuba.png|Sprite 1 (Without animal ears) |-| Expression Sheets= QueenOfSheba Sheet1.png|Stage 1 QueenOfSheba Sheet2.png|Stage 2 QueenOfSheba Sheet3.png|Stage 3 QueenOfSheba Sheet Salem.png|Story (Salem) |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0755.png|Bittersweet, Temperance and Lies (Valentine CE) AllNightFeverCE.png|All Night Fever CE901.png|Craft Essence EXP Card: Dollar-Cent Shop CE922.png|Welcome to the Travelling Circus! |-| Others= QueenOfShebaArt01.jpg|Illustration by Katou Itsuwa QueenOfShebaArt02.jpg|Concept Art by Katou Itsuwa QueenOfShebaArt03.jpg|Concept Art by Katou Itsuwa Dollar-Cent_Shop.jpg|Craft Essence EXP Card: Dollar-Cent Shop Concept Art by ainezu Category:Arabian Servants Category:King Category:Salem